New Life
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Voldemort never expected family to be on the other side. And yet family was ON the other side. Follow Jazz as she struggle with school, keeping her secrets to herself and being the dark Lord's only living relative. CD x OC. Be nice and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Er.. this is actually my third try on a Cedric Diggory fic so be nice. I think this may be a redo of the others. I read some and it was honestly bad. So I hope this is better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hi, my name is Jasmine Riddle Archon. Call me Jazz. Riddle? Yeah, I'm the all dark wizard's niece.

My mom was once Tom Riddle's twin. When they were growing up, they were inseparable. They never fight, until mom got pregnant with me by a muggle, but they made up after a while, closer than ever. That's when my mom died giving birth to me, he just threw me in the out in the cold like garbage. Nobody dared to take me in, that's how a nun from a near by orphanage got a hold of me when she saw me barely alive.

Crazy right? That's what my life has been. That's how my life should be because I was too involved in Voldemort's life, which always results in many unexpected ways.

When I was 11, Dumbledore went to me in the orphanage and explain some things. Like how I were to be a wizard. He told me everything including the fact of some war happening in the wizarding world. And well, at first, I told him he was a total nut job, but when he explained some things, I believed him.

I'm now in my 5th year in Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry, and I am one of the proud Gryffindor. Ironic right? Like how my whole bloodline were somehow descendants of the great Slytherin himself and I was here in the rival's house. I bet if uncle saw me now, I won't be able to see the sun nor the sky ever again.

And well, that takes you too my story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was sitting underneath a big willow tree, by the lake on the school grounds. The school year had just started and teachers gave us mountains of homework and the pressure of school work alone was too much for some of us too handle.

Buried in a book, I wasn't really to observant with my surroundings, and it was absolutely perfect that way. It was already near sunset and it was peaceful. But then it was disrupted by the battle cry of a flock of girls. And of coarse, when there are groups of those, giggling and chatting couldn't be avoided.

I looked up, to se why they were out here rather than studying their eyes out like most of the other student's do, to see a cornered guy by the lake. Apparently he was almost drowning with the sea of people around, that all I could see was a streak of bronze colored hair and the shirt of a Hufflepuff going to shreds.

I shook my head and went back to my book ignoring the yelps of the poor kid. I said I was a Gryffindor, which doesn't mean I don't have the Slytherin attitude I attained.

" Cedric, will you go out with me?" a girl shrieked. I looked up to know who the young girl was talking about and realized it was the bronze boy they cornered. Well, that's girls for you.

" Er… Later Cho.", Cedric, I guess his name was that, said rather awkwardly. While Cho looked smug.

" Come on please?" she said with big eyes and a pout on her face. Cedric looked slightly pale and looked around with his grey eyes. When he turned, he caught me smirking and locked eyes. As if he were to send a message of help.

I just cocked my head to the side and looked confused. 'What shall I do?' I mouthed back. He just stared at me, then back to the surrounding girls and back to me. His face was a twisted mask of horror and worry and I almost laughed at his helplessness. Almost.

I sighed, thought about the most thing girls wanted the most and yelled at the top of my lungs, " Hey girls! The Gryffindor Quidditch players are practicing without wearing jerseys!"

And with a blink of an eye, the crazy fleet was gone.

I looked back to the boy I saved and saw the shock lessen. He fell to the ground and placed his hands on the grass to stop him from falling back.

" That's girls for you." I said with a smirk and a hand raised to help him. he looked up, smiled and took my hand to help himself stand.

" I know. Crazy." He said with a low masculine voice.

" yeah, well let's go before they come back." I said tugging his hand and pulled him along to dinner. Well, atleast I thought it was already dinner.

I pulled him along towards the corridor of the great hall and by then, we were panting.

" Thanks…for….saving me… back there.." he said in between gasps.

" Sure.." I said catching my breath. He seemed to catch his first and straighten himself, trying his best to fix his torn shirt and faced me with his grey eyes. He looked absolutely adorable and if it weren't for the fact that I am so much of an anti social person, I would have fallen head over heels with this guy.

" So um.." he said uncertainly.

" Jasmine Archon. Call me Jazz." I said straightening myself and fixing my raven black hair.

" Jazz." He said, testing my name on his tongue, " thank you again." He said. Why do I have a feeling I wont hear the end of this? I looked at him and caught him staring at me intently.

" as I have said. No problem." I looked down at his shirt and hid a laugh with a cough. He seemed to notice and turned around for me to look.

" That bad?" he asked raising an eyebrow and raising a corner of his lip to a crooked smile. He seemed to be trying to dazzle me or something but the same time, he looked sincere.

" Yep." I said with the emphasis on the 'p'. I took my scarf, with the red and gold colors and gave it to him, " Maybe you don't look too good in other houses' color but you'll have to do with the little I guess."

" Thanks."

" No problem." Just then, the sound of light footsteps and aggravated murmurs were heard around the corner.

" Gotta go!" I said ran for the great hall, not even turning back to look if he was following.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Mass murderer Sisrius Black is still missing?" asked Katie Bell, my roommate, across from me in the house table, " It's been too long. He might be even inside Hogwarts now, lurcking in the dark." She said. I wasn't really paying attention much to the latest news in the world so that some of the oldest news are new to me.

" Sirius Black?", I asked with a mouthful of mash potatoes.

" Yeah. And he's supposed to be a crazed lunatic doing You-Know-Who's bidding."

" Maybe.", I shrugged. Anything related to Voldemort will surely find me. They always do.

A couple of minutes later, and halfway through the feast Angelina Johnson, my roommate, started a giggling fit. I raised an eyebrow questionably.

" Why is Cedric Diggory looking at you?", she asked through the giggles and looked pass my shoulder.

" What?" I asked turning around and catching his gaze. He smiled awkwardly and tipped his head. I could swear I saw him blushing.

" Did anything happened? I never saw him look at you like that." Said Katie while I shrugged in response.

" Perhaps he saw something in my hair or something.", I said and went back to my food. Even with my stomach half full, I could feel the butterflies in my gut, pounding on the walls. God, how can he make me feel this way.

" I suppose, he's looking at not just something in your hair." Angelina winked and I chocked on my pie.

" Heck no!" I groaned after a fit of coughing.

" I don't know Jazz. He looked like he'll swoop in and take you out of our grasp. And isn't that-", she asked looking at Cedric, " your scarf?"

" Where?", Katie stood and scanned the Hufflepuff table. I kicked her under the table and she sat down, scowling at me.

" Jeez Jazz, you really need to be so morbid? I just want a look." She said rubbing her leg.

" Sorry." I mumbled, not sorry at all.

" Well, we better head out now. I think if we stay here any longer, we'll probably get swarmed with the first years." And just then a first year went by and gave her a look but she just continued, " I swear, they're becoming shorter and shorter every year."

" That or you're growing up a lot faster.", I snorted and got up.

" Guess so.", she said with a shrug and stood up. Katie rolled her eyes and walked silently next to Angelina. I walked silently walking next to them with their heated discussion as we walked out of the great hall.

" Can I borrow Jazz for a minute?" asked a familiar voice and stopped in my tracks.

" Sure. See you later." Katie said and dragged a protesting Angelina out.

" You called?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, " Listen, I think, you may need this back." He held my scarf in one hand and I couldn't stand and stare at his masculine chest that were peeking out from his ripped shirt.

" You probably need it more." I gestured to the ripped shirt and a group of third years checking him out when they passed us by. They gave me death glares and winked at Cedric who ignored them.

" Probably." He said and put it back on.

" That's all you wish to ask?" I asked uncertainly.

" Er.. yeah. And good night." He said and smiled. I could still feel those butterflies.

" I will." I said with a faint hint of a smile on my lips. What happened to me? I was never like this.

And I have a feeling I'll never hear the end.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**And that is it! whew! This may be the longest chapter I made my whole life! **

**So? Like it? love it? In between? **

**Review! It makes my day:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a shout out to DracoMalfoy4ever for being the first reviewer of my story!**

**Thank you for actually reviewing! For that I'll give you big cookies! **

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" This potion makes the taker feel drowsy, thus making him/her sleep…", Snape's voice seemed muffled. We were in the dungeons with Slytherins. Potions alone was a hard subject, and if you mix the Slytherins with that equation, well, it wasn't a cup of tea.

" Miss Archon! Had you taken this potions yet or are you just miserable it's just the start of the year?" Snape asked in his same bored voice.

" No professor.", I said muffling a yawn.

" That'll be 5 points off Gryffindor." He said turning his back and stalking off to the front of the room.

" Take all the point's you want, your hair will never get any more greasy." I mumbled under my breath.

When the bell finally rang, Gryffindor was atleast 10 points down. Snape had manage to squeeze an excuse to take points from me.

My next subject was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and it was before a duration of free time so I might as well study. Walking down a corridor, I spotted a crying first year and decided to help.

" You okay kid?" I asked kneeling beside her. She sobbed a little bit more and raised her tear streaked face. From her robes, I saw the green and silver robes from underneath. Ahh, Slytherin first year. I haven't got a problem though. Maybe because I was expected to be one two.

" My rat! It was scurrying and I lost it near the dungeons!" she sounded worried.

" Don't worry," I assured her, " we'll find it."

" Thanks.", she said.

" How about you search there and I'll search the opposite way?" I suggested and she nodded.

I walked to the direction I pointed to and began my walk.

_10minutes_

There was no sounds in the corridors and the temperature began to drop.

_15minutes_

I could hear footsteps but no one was around.

_20minutes_

I swear someone is following me.

I walked faster, breaking out into a sprint and turned to the next corner. I almost groaned in frustration. Dead end.

" Oh there she is.", a man's voice said from behind. I turned to see Marcus Flint smiling widely. He's face was pimply and he looked disgusting.

Alone, I could take him on. But he wasn't alone. In his flanks was 2 more of his group.

I reached for my wand and thought of the spells that were to be used at times like this. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. And I was scared to death.

" Well well. Itty wittle Gryffindor looking for her toy stick?", he asked raising my wand. Of coarse! Maybe it fell from when I tripped with my own foot while I walked unknowingly.

" What do you want?", I asked trying to sound brave but it faltered mid sentence and it merely resembled a shaky voice. The guys laughed at me and I could feel my face heat up. I hate it when people laugh at me. One of my greatest fears were large crowds. It is as if their waiting for me to mess up and embarrass myself.

" Oh you know what I want.", Marcus said with a step forward. I gulped.

" You can't do this." I said backing up on the wall.

" Who's there to stop me?" he said moving fast towards me, " And you'll scream? Fat chance. Nobody can hear you down here. Who would even wander here but you."

And with that, he pinned my arms above me and pressed me up the wall. I knew screaming was useless but I still did. And that gave him a chance to take power.

He shoved his mouth against mine and I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and cry, hoping for a miracle and a savior to help me. I tried to squirm and kick but his friends were there, laughing like maniacs and making me helpless.

"_Stupefy_", a voice from behind said and the bind that pinned my body released but Marcus just froze on the spot and let me go.

I slid down and fell on my but, pressing my hands to my ears trying to get the memory out.

And I saw him. Cedric launched himself at Marcus, wand forgotten, and attacked him with a launch of fist while I sat motionless.

" Are you alright?" he asked rather worried. I felt the urge to push him away. I wasn't alright.

" Do you want to skip class?" I nodded. The whole thing was too much. I want to skip the day entirely and cower in my room.

" Come on then." He said and guided me with one hand in my waist and one was holding my arm as he slung it over his shoulder.

Once we were out of the dungeons, which was like a long endless maze, it was already time for class.

" Professor McGonagall, would you excuse us today?", Cedric asked the headmistress once we got to the classroom. She studied Cedric's face and then mine. And what ever she found might influenced her judgment.

" Miss Archon, are you alright?" she asked. I shook my head and felt a little queasy.

" Well you better go to the infirmary then."

" Professor, could I go to my dorm instead." I mumbled.

" Yes. Mister Diggory, can you handle this?" Cedric nodded, " okay. Better be off then." And with that, she let us go.

" Why didn't you tell her?" he asked as we walked out of the room's hearing.

" What good will it do?" I asked.

" I supposed."

" Why were you there?" i asked again wondering. He blushed a little.

" Well, I was walking along the corridor when a little first year passed my way and, well, said a Gryffindor was straying in the Slytherin's territory and that always turns up disastrous." He chuckled darkly and without humor.

" Walked?"

" Perrfect." He said pointing to his badge.

"oh." I said stupidly and by then we have reached the fat lady. She was eyeing us, mostly Cedric, with an expression on her face that I couldn't tell.

" Well, see you at dinner?" he asked reather hopefully.

" Maybe." I said, giving the fat lady the password and stumbling to the common room

This year is not going to be easy.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Liked this chapter? I really don't know. It wasn't exactly my best work. You agree?**

**Hey and anyways REVIEW! It makes me update faster.**


End file.
